I'll Wait For You
by whitewolf87
Summary: The idea came to me from Joe Nichols's song I'll wait for you. Takes place in Halo 2 where the Aribiter kills the Heretic Elite. The Heretic is remembering why he went against the Prophets.


**I'll Wait for You**

_Whitewolf87_

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or its creations. Summary: It's an elite and human story. Set in Halo 2 where the Aribiter kills the Heretic Elite and what he is thinking as he lays dying. I got the idea from Joe Nichols's song "I'll wait for you." It's my first story so try and be nice.

The Heretic lay dying in a pool of his own blood looking out a window at the retreating ships as his installation was being destroyed. As he coughed blood dribbled from his mouth and onto the floor. With a shaking hand he reached into his chest armor and pulled out a set of tags and clutched them tightly as his mind was pulled into a memory.

_He had been injured by the humans and then taken prisoner by her squad. He had spit and cursed her and yet she tended to his wounds as if he was apart of her team. Soon even the cursing stopped and he let her tend to him in silence. Then one day she seemed to have summoned up some courage and asked him a question that had been on her mind for a long time, "Why… why do you attack us?" He had turned and faced her and then gave her his answer, "Because the Prophets command it, and because you are an affront to the forerunner." She had lowered her head and stared at the ground refusing to look him in the eyes, "But what have we done to deserve that?" That one question had left his mind reeling and he suddenly realized that he had no answer for her. Perhaps this was when he began to doubt the Prophets and their Great Journey._

_He had lost track of time and no longer knew how long he had been prisoner, but he had stopped caring because of her. Everyday she would bring him food and water then spend her time speaking with so that he wasn't alone. Then his heart began to flutter at the very sight of her, he knew that he had fallen in love with her and looking into her eyes knew that she felt the same as him. One night she came to him and cut his bonds and handed him his pistol, "You must leave. My commander is going to execute you and I can not bear to see killed. Please go and hurry before the patrol comes this way." He could only stare at her pleading face and very slowly he had reached up and stroked her face as bent down to whisper in her ear, "I love you." Tears streamed from her eyes as she embraced him, "I love you to. I'll wait for you."_

_Right after that he became a Heretic and began to turn a few of the Covenant against the Prophets. When he managed to set up a base he had decided to go and find her. He heard from on of his fellow warriors that there were some humans at the installation across from theirs. He had left quickly in one of the Phantoms and that's when came upon the scene of the bloody carnage. Red blood was splattered on the wall like some painter would do paint on a canvas, along with color of his people's blood. For the first time in ages he felt fear grip his heart as he entered and what he saw in that chamber made him sink to his knees. It was her, covered in her own blood and an elite's blood and still clutching her weapon. Time seemed to have slowed down as he began to stand and approach her still form, that's when he noticed that she was holding something in her hand. Slowly he knelt down next to her and opened her clenched fist to reveal her name tags with something craved into the back of the one that held her name. Flipping it over he read what she had written: I'll Wait For You._

A ragged breath escaped him as tears began to fall at the memory and he held them up to read that message one last time as his heart finally stopped beating and his eyes closed.

He didn't know where he was when he had come to but that didn't matter because someone grabbed his hand. A smile graced his face as he met her eyes and without a word he let her lead him through the gates. Together hand in hand the two lovers walked down the road that stretched into eternity.


End file.
